


candy

by Lavendelshampoo



Series: #thirstovertendou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo
Summary: Tendou buys a candy necklace. Ushijima gets... distracted.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: #thirstovertendou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842601
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176
Collections: Thirst Over Tendou 2020





	candy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'pastel'-prompt of the #thirstovertendou event on twitter by the wonderful @_miintee and @breakingpengui1 - PLEASE check out their art, it is AMAZING.

It is early spring, one of the first pleasant days to spend outside. Warm enough to leave without a jacket, yet cool enough not to break into a sweat in the sun. The air smells fresh and animate, filled with a multitude of odors, elicited from the still damp ground by brilliant rays of afternoon sun. Wakatoshi closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath to take it all in, savoring the serene atmosphere.

It’s quiet in front of the small convenience store next to the school grounds, where he waits for Satori to _get some sugar,_ as he phrased it, _to survive afternoon practice_. Wakatoshi is fairly sure that this is an overstatement, but he has experienced Satori low on sugar before and can’t say he cares much for a repeat performance.

The jingle of the bell at the entrance door catches his attention and he is surprised to see his friend without the obligatory chocolate ice cream. „Thanks for waiting, Toshi!“, Satori calls, smiles widely at him, and strolls over with a spring to his step. „I’m good to go!“ He makes a show of waving around a small brown paper bag, grinning like it’s an early birthday present. Wakatoshi wonders briefly what’s in there, but it’s probably so unhealthy that he’s better off not knowing.

There is still time before their afternoon practice, so they sit down on a bench in the sun on the far end of the schoolyard. While Wakatoshi takes a seat as any normal person would, Satori flops down on the back rest and puts his feet up on the seating. He pulls something colorful from his paper bag and puts the rest aside, then immediately starts to talk about some new manga he started to read secretly in Science Class, while his classmates _were busy blowing up the whole experiment anyway_.

Wakatoshi tries to follow his monologue but can’t help getting distracted by the pastel candy necklace Satori twirls around his fingers. He hasn’t seen the likes since his early childhood and it’s a vague memory at best. He would have presumed that they are no longer manufactured, as he had never noticed them in the store before.

Satori relaxes against the warm wood and continues to talk animatedly about his manga, that it’s quite old and how the style changed over the years. Wakatoshi catches himself staring when his friend nibbles on one of the pastel pearls. Oddly engrossed, he watches it vanish behind his wet lips, sees his tongue dart out to catch the next one and play with it.

The sight conjures up a strange sensation and he pulls his eyes away to look up. Satori is watching the trail of students pouring out of the canteen, lost in thought. He sucks on his candy and the next bead disappears in his mouth with a soft slurping sound. When he speaks up again, the small sky-blue pearl almost drops from his lips, but he catches it with a quick flick of his tongue and continues.

„... what‘cha think, Wakatoshi?“, he asks and Wakatoshi blinks, moves his eyes up a notch once more. It is unusual to have so little self-restraint. It irritates him, almost as much as the tingly feeling under his skin he can’t explain.

„I‘m sorry“, he apologizes. „I didn’t get that.“

„Eh?“ Satori chucks his head and leans forwards, sways on the wooden back rest as if it were a moving ship. His curious, bright eyes narrow and examine Wakatoshi from up close, while he rolls one of the candy drops artfully across his bottom lip. Wakatoshi has to forcibly rip his eyes from the strangely fascinating sight. He knows instinctively, he shouldn’t be caught staring.

It’s too late, though. Satori’s eyes grow wide and his thin eyebrows raise impossibly high when he catches on to what is happening. The string of candy drops from his lips and he stares with mouth agape. Wakatoshi has the decency to keep his gaze fixed on his eyes, though he does notice a lot from the corners of his eyes. The way his lips look redder than usually, from working on the candy. The dampish sheen on the soft red skin, glistening in the afternoon sun. The strange tingly feeling grows stronger. Wakatoshi opens his mouth to say something, unsure whether he should apologize or try to explain, what he doesn’t even understand himself, but Satori beats him to it.

„You want one?“, he asks cheerfully, scoots closer and shoves the paper bag into his face. There is no trace of reservation in his eyes, just genuine kindness and childish glee. Although it’s hard to grasp these concepts, Wakatoshi is positive that his friend is only acting this way to help him save his face - and he is thankful for it.

At least until Satori makes it a habit.

The strange feeling gets worse every time he sees him with some kind of colorful candy. It’s not unpleasant, but it is distracting. At first, he believes it to be mere coincidence, but slowly he grows to suspect that Satori does it deliberately, to get a rise out of him. There is no malicious intent, he knows this, but it feels like a game he doesn’t know the rules to. (Still, he would hate to lose.)

May brings the first few days of summer temperatures and Wakatoshi finds out quickly just how unprepared he was for Satori eating ice cream. He realizes his friend is purposely putting on quite a show, yet he cannot rip his gaze from the chocolate cone vanishing behind his lips time and time again, twirling his tongue around it. To the same degree it cools Satori down, it makes him feel hot all over, like a highly efficient recuperator. He feels the by now familiar sensation build up, as he watches a drop of milky chocolate escape and run down Satori’s chin, then along his throat, a dark line on ivory skin. Startles at the sudden impulse to lick it off. Of course, he doesn’t give in, but he spends a lot of time that night pondering those urges.

It all comes down to a pack of skittles in the end.

Satori is lounging around on his bed, reading the newest issue of Shonen Jump while eating - or rather playing with - some skittles he got from a vending machine. He seems to have gotten so used to his own antics that he doesn’t even notice them anymore. Wakatoshi tries to catch up on some vocabulary and fails.

It’s impossible to concentrate on his list of words when Satori all but suckles on a piece of sour candy, lips slightly tinged in various colors, matching the multicolored shirt he wears. The arousing feeling hits him instantly, tingling under his skin and pooling low in his abdomen.

It’s the final straw when Satori picks up the package lazily, notices with mild disappointment that it’s empty and proceeds to read out the slogan on the front in his frisky singsong voice: „Try the rainbow, taste the rainbow, huh?“

Wakatoshi stares at him for a heartbeat, then he shoves his textbook to the side, gets up and walks over to the bed. „I think I will.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 kudos and comments are always much appreciated or talk to me on twitter @lavendelshampoo


End file.
